


Paying It Forward

by LdyBastet



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Desk Sex, M/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day at work, and Renji runs into Byakuya's zanpakutou, materialised in physical form. The meeting turns out very differently from what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying It Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around the anime filler Zanpakutou arc. Senbonzakura is a bishie and he deserves some sex. With Renji.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite. I only borrow them for an attempt at transformative writing, and I don't earn any money from it. No one, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Renji hurried to Byakuya's office, report in hand. It was lunchtime, but he'd just finished it and he knew Byakuya needed it for the afternoon meeting. What use was it if he didn't have time to at least look through it quickly?

He was already halfway into the room when he realised that the figure standing by the window was not in fact Byakuya, and Byakuya was nowhere to be seen.

"I was going to bring this report to Taichou," Renji said, not quite able to keep the disappointment out of his voice when he saw the empty desk.

"Well, as you can see, _Fukutaichou_ , he's not here." Senbonzakura turned to face Renji, as much as it was possible to face anyone while wearing a mask, and crossed the room to stand in front of him. Renji took a step back. There was something eerie about Byakuya's zanpakutou. It kept reappearing like this, despite Muramasa and his malign effect on the zanpakutou being long gone. But more than that, it was the fact that Renji still had no idea what lay beneath the mask, and although the deep voice that came from behind it was different from Byakuya's, it was still similar enough to be disturbing.

"I could leave it on his desk, I guess," Renji mumbled.

"You could." Senbonzakura made no move to step away from where it was blocking the path between Renji and the desk.

Renji glanced briefly at the obstacle in his path, took a steadying breath and then walked straight towards his goal, hoping that Senbonzakura didn't guard his master's desk or anything like that, and would step aside. Unreleased, Byakuya's zanpakutou was impressive enough – a deadly power wrapped in beauty. Being in the presence of the embodied form of it made Renji feel more than a little uncomfortable. He had to stop when he came chest to chest with the zanpakutou. It seemed like it had no intention of making this easy. "Excuse me," Renji said and ducked quickly past Senbonzakura, only to realise that it was now shadowing him as he headed for Byakuya's desk.

"I'm not going to destroy or disturb anything," Renji growled, frowning as he put the report down. 

"I know. Because I'm not going to let you."

Senbonzakura was standing far too close for Renji's comfort. "Look, I respect Kuchiki-taichou a lot and I'd never make a mess of his work, okay?"

Senbonzakura tilted its head slightly, and Renji felt like he was being studied. "Do you really?"

"What?"

"Respect him?" Senbonzakura moved a little closer, and Renji backed away, feeling the edge of the desk against the back of his thighs.

"Yeah. 'Course I do! I've always wanted to be as strong as him. Stronger. He's always inspired me to try harder."

"But respect is more than that," Senbonzakura said menacingly. "You should respect everything about him, his space, his belongings..."

"I do!"

"Is that why you didn't knock? You expected him to be in here, and you just barged inside like a peasant." 

One of Renji's eyes twitched and he curled both hands into fists. If anyone else had said that, he would have let them know exactly what he thought about _them_ , but something told Renji that wouldn't be a good idea here. For being a sword, Senbonzakura was quite independent, and Renji didn't trust him, _it_ , like he trusted Byakuya – with his life.

"Taichou doesn't mind."

"But I do." Senbonzakura leaned forward, and Renji could almost see the eyes through the deep shadows of the mask. Suddenly, Senbonzakura withdrew. "Did you bathe this morning before you put on your uniform?"

Renji stared at him. "Wha--?"

"Did you?"

"Yes, of course I did!" Renji had no idea where Senbonzakura was going with this, or what Renji's hygiene had to do with his respect for Byakuya.

Senbonzakura crossed his arms. "Show me. Take off your clothes."

"You're insane."

Senbonzakura didn't respond, but Renji could feel the weight of his gaze upon him – heavy as a mountain, piercing as the north wind, and just as invisible. Damn the reiatsu of the zanpakutou. Senbonzakura didn't have the same iron control as Byakuya, and its reiatsu could be felt like a low hum in the ether, slightly similar in presence and sharpness to Byakuya's, the few times Renji had felt it unrestrained. It made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

"I'm leaving." Renji tried to move away from the desk, but was stopped by a gloved hand on his chest.

"No, you're not. Not before you've taken your clothes off." The atmosphere in the room thickened even more, the taste of danger getting stronger.

Renji looked over his shoulder. The door to the office was closed, the corridor outside was silent. Maybe... It might the fastest and least painful way to get Senbonzakura to let him go? It was probably not wise to challenge Byakuya's zanpakutou, after all; he did have a short fuse and Renji wasn't sure that being inside Byakuya's office would keep him from lashing out with all his strength if he was angered. Renji sighed and started to undress.

"Hmm. Not bad."

Renji looked up at Senbonzakura, pushing his hakama aside with his foot. "What?" Senbonzakura was clearly checking him out, and Renji had to suppress a shiver. Senbonzakura moved closer again and when he moved his fingers over Renji's chest, the shiver refused to be held back any longer.

"Your underwear as well."

Was Renji imagining it, or did Senbonzakura's voice sound a little lower, a little less severe and aloof? Despite not having any interest in the man in front of him, _the zanpakutou_ he tried to remind himself, Renji was beginning to find the whole situation suggestive, and his body was reacting accordingly. This was going to get embarrassing, he thought. "I'd rather not."

"I'd rather you do."

Damn. Renji swallowed as Senbonzakura's fingers travelled lower, now brushing over his stomach. Fuck. Renji reached behind him to untie the knots in his fundoshi.

"There." Renji tried to sound calm. "Satisfied? I'm clean."

Senbonzakura looked him over, and Renji blushed. "I can see that." He grabbed Renji's wrist when he made a move to put his fundoshi back on. "But I'm not satisfied." He took the fabric from Renji and tossed it over Byakuya's chair. 

Renji stared. His … his fundoshi was draped over the back of Byakuya's chair. That was something that Renji had only dreamed about, but his dreams had not been like this. They'd not featured Byakuya's sword, and certainly not instead of Byakuya. But still, Renji couldn't look away from the white fabric against the dark wood. The sight was positively sinful. "What do you want?"

"I haven't seen anyone but Byakuya naked before..." Senbonzakura said slowly. "I'd like to explore you."

"You'd—" Renji swallowed. Fuck. Again. He had a feeling he was going to say or think that many more times before this day was over. Not waiting for his reply, Senbonzakura pushed him back down onto Byakuya's desk. Apparently, it hadn't been a question, or even a request, but at that point, Renji didn't mind.

The surface of the desk was cold against his skin, temporarily clearing Renji's head a little. He looked up at Senbonzakura. There wasn't really anything he could see, apart from the garments, the armour, the long hair, and the mask that hid features that Renji was beginning to suspect was not at all as hideous as the mask itself was. It was quite intimidating, really, but that did nothing to discourage Renji. His thoughts were broken off when Senbonzakura pushed his legs apart to stand between them. Renji held back a small gasp when the rough side of a glove scratched lightly down his chest, but he couldn't hide the reaction this sensation drew from his body. His cock was straining towards the ceiling, throbbing with the beat of his pulse. 

Renji didn't know where they came from, but suddenly Senbonzakura had ropes in his hands. "Pull your legs up," Senbonzakura told him, and Renji obeyed. It took only moments before Renji's legs were tied, folded double and knees close to his shoulders. Then his arms were raised above his head and his hands tied, wrists crossed.

A shiver spread through Renji's body. He felt exposed and helpless, but it wasn't a bad feeling at all, he had to admit. Senbonzakura moved his hands over Renji's body, and like so many others in the past, seemed to be fascinated by his tattoos, brushing his gloved fingers over them. They moved lower, and Renji gasped loudly when they curled around his cock. He wanted to thrust up into that hand, to get more than the slow stroking he was given, but with his legs in this position, he got no leverage against the desk.

"Please..." Renji whispered, blushing from the shame of having to beg for it. It was almost a blessing that he couldn't see the look on Senbonzakura's face, that he didn't know if he was smirking or frowning, if he was pleased at having pushed Renji to this point so soon or if he was annoyed at Renji's lack of self-control. Whichever way he felt, Senbonzakura only paused to remove his gloves, revealing long-fingered and surprisingly delicate hands. He then returned to exploring Renji's body, occasionally giving his cock a few teasing strokes. After an eternity of teasing touches, or perhaps it was only a few minutes, Senbonzakura untied his hakama and let it pool around his feet. 

Senbonzakura's fundoshi was bulging considerably, and when the zanpakutou tugged the fabric to the side, his cock jumped free, pointing eagerly at Renji. This was not delicate-looking at all, he was happy to see.

"Yeah," Renji whispered hoarsely and licked his lips. He was so busy staring at Senbonzakura's cock that he only vaguely registered that Senbonzakura pulled out a drawer in the desk and took out a tube.

There wasn't much preparation – Senbonzakura pushed his slick fingers into Renji a few times – but Renji didn't need more. He was ready. When Senbonzakura entered him, Renji wondered if this was how it would feel if it had been Byakuya doing it? After all, zanpakutou were part of their Masters... Would Byakuya push into him this slowly too, or would he enter him in one hard thrust? Renji moaned and pulled at the ropes that tied him to the desk. Byakuya's desk... "Fuck!"

"With pleasure," Senbonzakura mumbled and rocked his hips. His cock slid in and out of Renji, a little harder, a little faster with every thrust, until Renji was certain his groans must be heard in the entire building, and still he couldn't hold them back. If Renji turned his head just so, he could see his underwear, obscenely draped where Byakuya's back used to rest, where it would rest later as well... Renji moaned again. Senbonzakura's hand had found its way to Renji's cock again and was stroking it, and Renji gave in to the pleasure, keeping his gaze fixed on Byakuya's chair all through his orgasm.

**

Byakuya absentmindedly adjusted the papers on his desk as he sat down. The fabric of his hakama snagged slightly on the edge of the bottom drawer to his side and he frowned, leaning down to examine the contents. Everything looked to be in order – the ropes he'd tied Senbonzakura up with on his desk that morning lay in perfect coils where he'd left them. Byakuya checked the top drawer as well, then pushed that in, satisfied that the lube was in its proper place too.

Maybe he hadn't closed the drawer completely before he left, after all. Byakuya picked up Renji's report and began reading.


End file.
